Shooting Star
by Goddess Grief
Summary: Raven has left the Titans for an unknown reason, and Starfire is reminiscing... StarRaven pairing, if you are not in favor of homosexuality, I advise you not to read this...


Shooting Star  
  
By: Goddess Grief  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic on Fanfiction.net, and I hope all of you enjoy it. It's a Raven/Starfire ficlet, so if you have any qualms whatsoever about homosexuality, I advise you not to read this one. If you have no qualms, however, just go right ahead and read it! Enjoy!  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
Goddess Grief  
  
My dearest Raven,  
  
It's been six months, now. Six months to the day since you left us, and all that I can think to ask is why. Why did you abandon us in the way that you did?  
  
You know that all of us care for you deeply, that we would do anything for you and never let any harm come your way. That we love you.  
  
Yes, dear Raven, we love you. You know that I love you, and the others love you, too, in their own ways. We are all trying to cope with your loss, and not very many of us are succeeding. In fact, I do not think that any of us are succeeding very well.  
  
Beast Boy has locked himself within his room, and he refuses to leave it. He is starving himself to death, I fear. I think that he is taking this the hardest, mentally. He has sworn me to secrecy, but he told me that he can hear your voice if he thinks hard enough. I do not think that you would contact him first. I do not mean to sound selfish, Raven, but I feel as though you would contact me, instead.  
  
Robin has been training twice as hard to make up for your loss. He is convinced that he will be able to fight like two people in the upcoming battles is he tries. However, he is losing much sleep at night, and is barely able to fight like one person. I am very worried about him.  
  
Cyborg, well, he shows no visible sign of stress, though he and Beast Boy talk about some sort of mirror often enough. I have done my best to convince him that you will come back to us when you feel the time to be correct.  
  
You will come back, won't you? You will return to us, I and the other Titans?  
  
I love you, Raven. You know that I love you with all of my heart. I can only hope that you will return safely, my love.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Starfire  
  
Starfire folded the piece of pink stationary to the point where it was nothing but a small square, and set the letter and her pen aside with a sigh.  
  
Pushing her chair back from her desk, she stood and looked around her room. Everything was so fluffy, so frilly, so PINK that it nearly made her sick as she headed for the open window.  
  
The night stretched across the peaceful city below as though it were a blanket. A rather cold blanket, Starfire thought. The night sky reminded her so much of Raven. It was dark and unyielding, yet protective and beautiful all the same. Yes, that was definitely Raven, all right.  
  
Without so much as a warning, a single tear slipped down her cheek as she watched a shooting star streak past, and she remembered...  
  
It was night. A night very much like the one at present, filled with stars and darkness.  
  
Yet there was so much more...  
  
Star remembered. She had been sitting at the edge of the dark blue sea (A/N: I wasn't sure about what the body of water near the Titan's tower was, so I just say it's a sea.), thinking about Robin.  
  
He had been so angry. She had never seen him that angry before...much less towards her! And his questions had seemed to leap out at her from every direction, even if they were silent.  
  
Why?  
  
I don't know!  
  
Don't you care about me?  
  
I'm not sure anymore!  
  
Do you really love her?  
  
I...I think so...yes, yes I do.  
  
She remembered how hurt he had been. His face had just seemed to crumble, even behind his mask. He had turned from her, shoulders slouched, shuffling his feet in a rejected sort of way.  
  
So she had run, in a blind panic, out of the tower, and had somehow ended up at the edge of a grassy knoll that overlooked the night-reflected water.  
  
She had been musing over Robin's reaction, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"So you told Robin, I take it?" came Raven's sultry voice. Starfire had turned to see the young woman's face, which was, as usual, nearly neutral.  
  
"Yes, I did." She answered, looking out onto the water and blinking back tears. "He is not pleased."  
  
"When is he ever?" spat Raven sarcastically. "You have to remember, if things aren't going as planned, he isn't pleased."  
  
There had been a trace of bitterness in her voice, Star recalled, but it had quickly vanished as she had sat down to join Starfire. They had stared at the stars for a minute, Raven's arm around her shoulders, drawing the two girls closer, when Starfire had spotted it. She gripped Raven's hand within her own, squeezing and pointing it out with her free hand.  
  
"Oh, look Raven! A shooting star! Isn't it glorious?" she asked as the small dot of silver light flew across the sky. Looking over at Raven, she discovered that she was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is..." she trailed off, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on Star's hand. "Make a wish..." she said.  
  
Starfire nodded, not wanting to question anything at that moment.  
  
She remembered wishing, as she had watched the sky, for that one moment to last forever. She knew now that it was a foolish wish, and that she should have wished for something possible. At that moment, however, wishing for the impossible had just seemed so right.  
  
She was snapped back to reality by a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Starfire? You in there?" came Cyborg's gruff voice. She sighed.  
  
"Yes, Cyborg, I am here." She responded, stealing a final glance out of her window before opening her door.  
  
In stepped the massive half-robot, his head brushing the ceiling as he surveyed the room.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that I found this in Raven's room. I don't know what it's all about it, but you might." He said, handing her a piece of black paper with dark purple writing on it. No question about it, it was Raven's handwriting.  
  
Starfire looked at Cyborg curiously  
  
"Don't look at me! I don't know where it came from!" he exclaimed.  
  
She relaxed and looked at the door. He got the message and headed for the doorway, but watched her for a moment before opening the door and walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.  
  
Gingerly, Star unfolded the piece of paper, and noted that it was a poem. As soon as she saw the title, however, she walked over to her bed and sank into it's pink fluffiness.  
  
"My Shooting Star  
  
My shooting Star, still burning bright  
  
You held me close all through the night  
  
But now I know what I must do.  
  
So sorry to be leaving you.  
  
I promise to be back, you'll see.  
  
This is best for you and me.  
  
And soon it will be made clear  
  
That I am never far, my dear.  
  
Because you are my shooting Star,  
  
I will be with you, wherever you are."  
  
Tears stung Starfire's eyes once more as she finished reading, and she smiled, because in her heart, she knew that all that was written here was, indeed, true.  
  
Refolding the poem, she kissed it lightly and let a tear of joy trickle onto the paper.  
  
In her mind, she could hear Raven's voice repeating the last line.  
  
"I will be with you, wherever you are.  
  
It was then that Starfire realized that her wish from so long ago had come true, she had just been too blind to realize it.  
  
With that in mind, she looked out the window once more, and watched as another shooting star streaked by.  
  
End  
  
A/N:  
  
So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care, flames are welcome, and I'd appreciate it of you reviewed this story!  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
Goddess Grief 


End file.
